Pale and Bleeding
by Lady Daeva
Summary: Le titre résume bien le sentiment de cette fanfic consacrée à Val... L'action a lieu après la mort de Garv.


**Part two : Cursed to crawl, pale and bleeding**

**Disclaimer : Ben voilà la deuxième partie. En fait, au moment où j'écris ça, je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas la moindre petite idée de ce que je vais bien pouvoir écrire… Je trouverais bien… Je veux des nouveaux tomes de Berserk ! (depuis qu'elle a revu le générique de la série, elle est dans tous ses états) Beuh… Il faut que j'écrive quelque chose, écrire quelque chose, écrire quelque chose, écrire quelque chose… allez, je reprends à mon compte la devise de l'attachée de publication de Shigure de Fruits Bask' « Allez, fais bouger ta main, écris, vite… » Here I go ! Go ! Enjoy !**

_Parfois mes visions  
Sont distantes et vagues  
Tout en bas au pied  
De la montagne,  
Seul dans ce moment, je suis  
Faible et effrayé,  
Fatigué et malade de tout cela_

… Je suis en train de t'attendre… Et je passerais le reste de ma vie à le faire maintenant que tu es mort. Je vivais dans un monde gris…et mon dernier soleil s'est éteint… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je osé verser ses larmes qu'un fois que tu ne pouvais pas les voir ? … mes yeux me brûlent… Et voilà, je jette encore des promesses au vent, car il n'existe plus personne au monde qui puisse écouter mes confessions. Seul. La créature la plus faible et effrayé de ce monde. Seul. Je la sens, je l'entends cette solitude. Seul. Même tuer n'apaiserais pas le violent sentiment qui triture et écrase mon cœur. Je ne pleurerais pas. Parce que c'est que ce que tu m'as appris.

_Je ne crois pas  
Que mon histoire soit terminée.  
Rien n'est prédestiné  
Ou flagrant.  
Limité par ce corps,  
Un monde plein de haine,  
Pas un seul ne fera attention si je tombe_.

Un jour, tu m'avais dit que je devrais marcher seul… Et ce jour est arrivé… J'avais ri quand tu me l'avais dit, pas parce que je ne te croyais pas, ou parce que ton destin ne m'intéressait pas, mais qui oserait croire cela ? non, j'ai ri parce que j'avais peur, parce que mon cœur à cette pensée était enserré par une serre glacé et que si je n'avais pas ri, j'aurais gémi comme un petit enfant. Je suis d'ailleurs toujours un enfant, et un enfant obstiné, et tu étais le seul à le savoir, à le voir. Avec ta mort, une partie de moi a disparu. Maintenant, je dois grandir. Maintenant, je vais me venger. Maintenant, mes mains vont prendre la couleur du sang à tout jamais et cela me sera complètement égal parce que tu ne seras plus jamais là pour poser sur moi ton regard lourd de reproches.

_Personne ne peut le voir  
mais tu sais que c'est ici,  
Guidé par les marches dans ton âme  
Cherchant la vérité  
Au-delà du croisement vers le quel tu te diriges  
Meurs avec un cœur qui est courageux._

Ta vie, comme ta mort peut sembler vaine pour beaucoup de gens. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais connu la solitude et qui n'ont pas à me donner des leçons. Le fait de vivre par-delà tout ne constitue pas une révolte face aux autres, au monde, à L-sama, que sais-je… Quand personne ne veut de vous, quand personne ne vous parle, quand personne ne semble vous voir, vivre devient juste une question de volonté. On existe seulement parce que chaque jour, chaque heure, on se l'affirme, on tente de se trouver de vagues buts, parce que vous n'importez à personne. Votre vie ou votre mort… personne ne s'en soucie. Toi, tu as acquis la force, ce que bien des hommes et des démons t'envient parce que dans ce cas, l'existence devient enfin remarquable. Tu es désiré. Tu es haï ou aimé. Tu as enfin trouvé ce qui te donne le droit d'exister. Et tu as aussi trouvé la mort qui va avec cette existence. Mais, tu as pu choisir, parce que même si tout le monde te tournait le dos, au moins une seule personne était avec toi.

_Vole sur les ailes du désespoir  
Pas un seul ne te retient.  
L'appel de la folle sauvagerie est infernal  
Tu crains de vaincre le silence  
Demain ne va pas disparaître…  
Un nouveau jour se lève  
Souviens-toi  
Personne ne contrôle ton destin_

La haine est le sentiment le plus facile à provoquer chez quelqu'un, l'un des plus vivaces aussi… Avez-vous remarqué combien d'histoires d'amour ou d'amitié se sont brisés pour un seul mot, un seul fait… et combien faisons-nous attention à ne pas nous laisser attendrir par nos ennemis et avoir la faiblesse de « pardonner ». A quel point un mot est impuissant pour mettre fin à une histoire de haine. Ce monde est fou. Je suis fou. Finalement, nous allons bien ensemble. Au final, un seul de nous deux a besoin d'être fou. Alors cher monde, allons-nous nous affronter dans ce démesuré concours pour la démesure de notre folie ? Alors, le monde, toi ou moi ?

_Il y a plus de questions  
Que de réponses que je connais  
Cela ne signifie pas que tu es solitaire.  
Cherchant  
Des buts plus consécutifs  
Erigeant cela en une valeur pour continuer_

Des jours… des nuits… Le temps fuit… L'éternité s'estompe dans le lointain. Quand s'éteindra la lumière de ce monde, qui t'aveugle, et quand la réalité s'en ira en lambeau, alors tu verras la vérité et tu seras supérieur à tous ceux qui peuplent cette Terre… Je ne connaîtrais plus les limites… Au-delà des limites, il n'y a non plus de bornes. Je creuserais la réalité jusqu'à la racine pour voir ce qu'il y derrière. Après tout, qui en a besoin de cette pale réalité ? Quelqu'un l'aime-t-il ? Dans toute sa totalité et jusqu'à la moindre parcelle ? Ne sommes-nous pas plutôt amoureux de ses chatoyantes images dans notre imagination ? Les souvenirs ne sont-ils pas le bagage le plus précieux de l'homme ? Alors que le souvenir a toujours valeur de regret. Les jours heureux passent trop vite pour que nous puisions en profiter. Seuls leurs souvenirs restent éternels et inchangés. Alors je détruirais les pâles reflets qui vont tenter d'envahir ma mémoire pour affadir les si brillants souvenirs de toi, Garv… Garv, Garv, GARV….

_Vole sur les ailes du désespoir  
Pas un seul ne te retient.  
L'appel de la folle sauvagerie est infernal  
Tu crains de vaincre le silence  
Demain ne va pas disparaître…  
Un nouveau jour se lève  
Souviens-toi  
Personne ne contrôle ton destin_

Et bien, d'accord, je continuerais à croire… je continuerais à vivre…Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous réjouir… Aucune âme n'a été sauvée de la damnation, pas la mienne, surtout pas la mienne, en tout cas… Je vais précipiter le monde dans le chaos, je vais le noyer sous des mers de flamme pour voir ce qui en ressort, pour voir ce qui reste après que tout ait brûlé… Ces flammes finiront de dévorer les braises de mon cœur… La douleur connaîtra-t-elle jamais une fin, délivrera-t-elle de ses griffes ce dragon trahi par sa race, cette moitié de démon difforme, ce pauvre fou délirant de chagrin en bas de la montagne ?

_Toi et toi seul  
Forge le chemin.  
Abandonne ton chagrin dans le passé,  
Ne jamais croire que l'histoire est terminée.  
Rien n'est prédestiné ou flagrant.  
Limité par ce corps,  
Un monde plein de haine,_

_Pas un seul ne fera attention si je tombe_

**© Sur les délicieux airs de «Wings of despair » de Karma par KAMELOT. Cet album tue ! Hein, koneko ?**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout cela, même si je trouve le résultat un peu sec et académique. Et incohérent, aussi… Surtout pour Valgave, ce qui conjugué à son manque de mots, ne me rends pas ce truc sympathique du tout. Non, je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai écrit… Mais les paroles de la chanson convenait parfaitement, il y avait même une montagne ( je rappelle pour les amnésiques que Garv est mort sur le flanc d'un mont…), et puis ils sont si beaux… Enfin, même si j'ai tendance à croire que pour les paroles de chansons, c'est comme pour la poésie, personne n'est ému par les mêmes choses, c'est très personnel, par rapport à notre vécu, nos rêves et nos aspirations pour notre futur…**

**vendredi 6 août 2004 04:21**

**« Le confort de ce monde… mais on s'y sent parfois un peu à l'étroit… Je ne veux pas mourir avant d'avoir éclos et avoir pu voler… »**

**Kakumei shôjo Utena**


End file.
